


Shout at the DM (Parody of Shout at the Devil by: Hollywood Undead)

by ZombieSnowWhite



Category: Dungeons & Randomness (Podcast), How We Roll Podcast D&D Campaign, Swordnut Radio Podcast "D&D5e: Doors" Campaign, The Distractions Podcast-The Pack
Genre: D&D, Dungeons & Randomness - Freeform, Hollywood Undead - Freeform, How We Roll Podcast - Freeform, Parody, Podcast, Swordnut Radio, The Distractions Podcast-The Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieSnowWhite/pseuds/ZombieSnowWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Parody for all of the Awesome DMs out in Podcast Land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shout at the DM (Parody of Shout at the Devil by: Hollywood Undead)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a parody of a cover. I know Motley Crue did the original song. I like the cover by Hollywood Undead better. 
> 
> Fucking fight me!!!

Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout at the DM  
Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout at the DM

They'er the wolves screaming lonely in the night,  
They'er the blood thirsty mad archmage  
They bring terror to your eyes,  
feed your NPCs lies  
They'er the knife in your back, they'er rage.  
They'er the razor to your knife  
bringing table top to life  
have heads spinning round and round.  
Yet in the season of wither,  
they stand and deliver  
They'er strong, and proud. 

Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout at the DM  
Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout at the DM

They'll be the love in your eyes  
They'll make all sure your PC dies  
And then you'll be crying for more.  
They'll put your skills to the test  
They'll put the thrill back in death  
You know they've heard it all before  
They'll be the risk in the kiss  
Might bring anger to your lips  
you might run for the door  
Yet in the season of wither,  
they stand and deliver  
They'er strong, and proud. 

 

Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout at the DM  
Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout at the DM

They'll be the love in your eyes  
They'll make all sure your PC dies  
And then you'll be crying for more.  
They'll put your skills to the test  
They'll put the thrill back in death  
You know they've heard it all before  
They'll be the risk in the kiss  
Might bring anger to your lips  
you might run for the door  
Yet in the season of wither,  
they stand and deliver  
They'er strong, and proud. 

Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout at the DM  
Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout at the DM

Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout at the DM  
Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout at the DM

Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout at the DM  
Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout at the DM


End file.
